


Inferno Red

by Scurvy



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oops, first fic, just thought they were cute, not sure where i'll take this, not too familiar with canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scurvy/pseuds/Scurvy
Summary: Scorpion is slowly realizing that he has feelings for Sub-Zero and feels conflicted about it. Sub-Zero just wants to be there for Scorpion. This takes place in an au where they're just hanging out together trying to figure out what to do next.
Relationships: Hanzo Hasashi | Scorpion/Kuai Liang | Sub-Zero, Hanzo Hasashi | Scorpion/Sub-Zero
Comments: 12
Kudos: 40





	Inferno Red

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not too familiar with the intricacies of the canon so in this au they have already forgiven each other and are friendly (to an extent) with each other. They are traveling together, just trying to find the next step.

Hanzo peered out into the forest they were currently riding through. His and Kuai's horses clacked along the rough, uneven path. The forest was humid and sticky, this made Hanzo's clothing cling to him uncomfortably. Unfortunately, unlike Kuai who was emitting a pleasant cold to keep himself temperate, Hanzo could do nothing about this. He distracted himself by focusing on the waterfall and stream that ran nearby. It was rapid and glimmering against the darkness of the rest of the forest. Suddenly Hanzo was roused from his daydreams as he heard something in the distance. He and Kuai tensed and he listened closer. They could hear the faint roar of... tarkatans? Kuai began to intensify the cold surrounding him, Hanzo readied his kunai for attack. They were too far to be an immediate threat, but with tarkatans you can never tell.

 _What are tarkatans doing out here? They live far from the forest,_ Hanzo pondered.

Kuai began to seemingly prepare to attack by summoning ice. Hanzo stopped him

"We should avoid them if we can, I know we want to figure out our next steps but we should avoid trouble if possible."

Kuai let down his guard hesitantly nodded in response and ushered his horse. The tarkatans sounded far enough away for them to be able to make an escape if they cut through the forest. The horses now galloped clumsily along the rocky, foliage covered floor. Hanzo was behind Kuai now and with the tarkatans roars growing fainter behind them Hanzo was once again left alone with his thoughts. He reflected on the past. 

_How did I ever end up traveling with Sub-Zero? The brother of the man I have killed... I'm still a little astonished he does not wish death upon me._

Pulled himself out of his thoughts and realized Kuai had caught him staring. Hanzo quickly pulled his head down in embarrassment. Though he and Kuai had grown closer, they still weren't quite close enough to be considered friends (at least that's what Hanzo thought) and he thought being caught staring at him might have certain implications. Hanzo grew hotter thinking about what Kuai might have assumed, a pit in his stomach grew as he thought about Kuai being disgusted at this man (especially a man like him) staring at him in a perceived perverted way. If Kuai had thought that the stare Hanzo had given was perverted, he didn't let on. He simply turned forward again and continued riding. Hanzo calmed a little. Why would he immediately jump to that? He cursed at himself, he and Kuai had no sexual or romantic feelings between them, Kuai had just been checking on him. Even with his reasoning, the flush in his cheeks remained. 

Hanzo noticed Kuai had slowed down and he urged his horse to as well. Kuai gestured toward a cave that was past a thick clump of trees and hanging vines.

"I don't hear them anymore and it's getting dark. I'm not sure if we'll get another resting stop like this for miles. We should settle for the night," Kuai told Hanzo.

Hanzo considered this, " You're probably right, we'll gather wood and rest then."

Hanzo jumped from his horse and Kuai followed. Kuai took the horses and led them to the outside of the cave. Hanzo began collecting wood from the forest floor. Even if it was humid now it would be freezing at night. He carried the fairly large heap of wood over to the cave. Kuai was resting on the floor and turned to smile as Hanzo walked in. Hanzo gave a weak smile in response and quickly got to work on the fire. He summoned a light blaze from his hand and aimed it at the wood. The fire lit up and flashed upwards before coming down as a pleasant flame. Hanzo moved next to Kuai with about a foot of space between them. As the night drew on and the horses went to sleep the night grew colder and colder. Although they both had powers relating to fire and ice they had to regulate their temperature like any regular person. As such, over time they had both moved closer to the fire. 

Hanzo moved to look at Kuai. He was silently focused on the flickering of the fire. Hanzo decided to start conversation, he wasn't tired yet and was uncomfortable with the current silence.

"What do you think the tarkatans were doing out in the forest?" Hanzo started off, hoping to initiate conversation. 

"Hmmm... I'm not sure. I have a feeling that there is no good reason."

Hanzo nodded in agreement. There was some silence for a while. It seemed neither were sure what to say next.

"Thank you," Kuai said suddenly.

"For what?" Hanzo was caught off guard.

"Well I suppose, your wisdom." Kuai responded as he looked at Hanzo with soft eyes and reflected on their travels. "Throughout our journey you have given me advice and led me with good outcomes. If I were to have gone along alone I would likely be dead by now, or at least in deep trouble." Kuai chuckled.

Hanzo blushed at the praise, "You are too kind Kuai. I'm simply trying to help you as you have helped me. Do not underestimate yourself, you are strong and intelligent."

"Ah I'm strong and intelligent huh?" Kuai smirked and turned to Hanzo.

Hanzo's heart fluttered lightly at the look Kuai gave him, "Well, er, yes. You have proven yourself many times to be a strong opponent and a clever man."

Kuai laughed softly, "Sorry, it's just I didn't expect for you to compliment me so. It's still a bit strange hearing those words from you."

Hanzo felt that way too and nodded in understanding.

"Although, I definitely don't mind" Kuai gave Hanzo a smug look.

Hanzo huffed and laughed, "Of course you don't."

Both of them chuckled together for a moment.

"Even if it is strange," Hanzo said, "I am glad to have you as an ally now."

Kuai raised his eyebrows in surprise at Hanzo's words and then gave a smile. 

"I am glad as well"

A bolt of lightning took both of their attention and they realized it was raining. The temperature quickly dropped. 

The fire was still going, but it seemed it was not enough for Kuai. He was shivering slightly and he turned to Hanzo.

"Um, do you mind?..." 

Hanzo knew what Kuai was trying to say and his heart beat quicker. Grateful for his mask hiding his blushing face, he moved behind Kuai and wrapped his arms around him. He began emitting heat from his body and Kuai grew visibly more comfortable. This was very intimate for their level of closeness and he silently panicked. He hoped Kuai would forget about this the next day. He heard Kuai snicker beneath him.

"Sorry for making us cuddle, but the cold is unbearable."

Hanzo grew hotter at his words, realizing that they practically were cuddling. He simply rolled his eyes in response to avoid saying anything out of embarrassment. 

Kuai continued, "It's just us Hanzo, don't worry. There's no one here to judge anyways. Besides, we're friends right? It's fine."

Hanzo blushed even harder at Kuai's words. He considered him... a friend? Why was he so excited at this thought? He tightened his arms around Kuai.

"I... suppose you're correct." Hanzo managed to squeak out.

Kuai let his head fall back into Hanzo's warm chest and closed his eyes. Hanzo tried not to let how flustered he was show and instead tried to sleep as well. He let his eyes shut and let the sound of the rain falling lull him to sleep.


End file.
